Chishiki Otsutsuki
Prince Chishiki Ōtsutsuki '(大筒木知識, ''Ōtsutsuki Chishiki) is Kaguya's younger brother and the ancestor of very few members of the Ōtsutsuki clan as well as Himawari Ōtsutsuki. Most people, including Naruto, believe(d) Himawari is a Uzamaki, but Hinata and Chishiki know the truth. Background He lived his early life foreshadowed by his older sister. That is, until he learned The Art of Ramen from his father. His father passed dojutsu down to both of them, however, Kaguya got the body kekkai genkai (Jugo's clan's, Ukon and Sakon, Shikotsumyaku) while he got nature transformation kekkai genkai. Personality Like his sister, he refers to himself as "warawa" (ワラワ), a sign of nobility. He loathes his sister for stealing his spotlight and shows great relief to have her sealed. He has a soft side, however, as shown when he would play with Kaguya as training for both of them (though he did not know it) and a game for him. Sometimes he gets a little bloodthirsty on the battlefield, causing him to go crazy. Appearance When he was in Konohagakure, he was trapped in the look of a normal Uchiha causing many people to believe he was Kyuubi's sibling. However, once he entered the academy, he could change himself into his normal form, which he did permanently. He had used the Original Clone Jutsu to spread himself out: one in team Kakashi, one in Team Kurenai, one working with Orochimaru (this one wore a purple ribbon around its waist), one in the Akatsuki (this one wore the Akatsuki robes). When he enters pure Otsutsuki mode, his eyes change to Sharingan and Byakugan simultaneously, then, instead of the normal horns, he gains fangs. He used to wear one sword on his side, but now he wears six: one on each side, two crossed on the upper back, and two crossed on the lower back. When he activates Asura Path, he gains swords jutting out from the major joints on his body: elbow, knee, shoulder, wrist, etc. Basically Shikotsumyaku, but with swords! When he is on an ANBU mission he wears a bird-looking mask, and in Boruto he wears a robe that looks like a Hokage's, albeit a few differences (being purple and having yellow diamonds at the bottom), and a hat with the kanji for "Light's Shadow" on it. The one time he took off his jacket, it was revealed that he wore scrolls under it. When he enters Sage Mode, he gains certain characteristics of wolves (slitted eyes, longer hair, fangs, etc). Abilities He can use certain ANBU tactics to drain the life of opponents. His assassination skills cause his sword and other kenjutsu users' abilities to be stronger. The more chakra he has, the stronger he gets. He can increase the power of other lightning-style users' attacks, even if they are taijutsu. His warrior training has caused him to be able to cause immunity to pretty much everything temporarily. Furthermore, when he defeats someone, he gets stronger. By calming himself, he can heal wounds on himself and recover chakra. Chakra and Physical Prowess Like most Otsutsuki, he can use all 5 basic nature transformations, though lightning is his affinity, and he can use all nature transformation kekkai genkai, including yin, yang, and yin-yang style. Similar to his father, he can change his chakra into ramen. Furthermore, his speed is greater than Kakashi's or Sasuke's, When he activates sage mode, his strength is increased to the third power, and he can already destroy medium-sized islands with one blow. Ninjutsu He was skilled enough to use the original clone jutsu and summoning jutsu in the academy. He had mastered sage mode before he was made a chuunin. Kekkai Genkai Sharingan His Sharingan is undiluted, unlike his great-nephew's. That means that three tomoe is not his maximum. He can have any number of tomoe. Mongekyou Sharingan His Mongekyou Sharingan is a combination of Itachi's and Obito's. It looks like Itachi's but loops back on itself, forming a "P" shape. His left eye allows him to copy all jutsu he sees, even if it is a kekkai genkai. That means that he only has to see someone summon a creature to be able to summon it, no contract required. His right eye allows him to cast the Living Reincarnation Jutsu. First up, it works like the mind transfer jutsu, but his body disappears from existence. Then, he just has to win the mental war and he has a new body which takes the form of his original body (Good thing Orochimaru never got his eye), he then gains access to all of the new body's chakra added to his own. His Susanoo used to be dark blue (1a43d8) with a sword similar to Kaminari and wolf-like armor, but as he copied more and more, his Susanoo changed until it was a rainbow colored being, with all the weapons. Eternal Mongekyou Sharingan His Eternal Mongekyou Sharingan is a combination of his and Kyuubi's. They used clones to ensure that both kept both of their eyes. Rinnegan His most used Rinnegan ability is the Asura Path because it gives him three faces, and therefore no blind spot for his Byakugan. Byakugan Like most Otsutsuki, he possesses the Byakugan, but he can activate his Sharingan and Byakugan simultaneously, giving him no blind spot no matter what. Ketsuryugan The Chinoike Clan are his descendants, meaning that he possesses the Ketsuryugan. However, his jutsu are even stronger. Magnet Style He manipulates chains hidden inside some of his scrolls, calling it the Evasive Chains Jutsu. Kekkai Mora Shikatsumyaku He copied his sister's Ash Killing Bones, granting him access to the Shikatsumyaku. Tailed Beast Mode He can mold all 10 tailed beasts together to form the 55-tailed beast mode. It consists of a large body, all the heads, and every single one of the tails. However, he requires shadow clones to use this jutsu. Jutsu Some of his jutsu are seen above. Others include: * Yang Style: Creation Jutsu * Lightning Sealing Slash * Chidori Blade - Shadow * Lightning Armor * Iaido - Instantaneous Flash * Multiple Kenjutsu Abilities (beam of light, lightning assassination sword, lai girl decapitation, lightning sword, moon cutting flash) * Chidori and its variants (Chidori Sharp Spear, Chidori Senbon, Susanoo Chidori, Inferno Style: Kagutsuchi Chidori, Flapping Chidori, Dark Chidori, Chidori Current, Lightning Cutter, Kirin) * Lightning Clone Jutsu * Fusion Ninjutsu * Evasive Chains Jutsu * Yang Chidori * Yin-Yang Chidori (With Kyuubi Uchiha) * 15 Swords Style (With the Mist's Seven Swordsmen's Swords) * Original Clone Jutsu * 8 Eyes Technique * Multiple Striking Ramen Noodles * 8 Triramengram Sealing Jutsu * Chidori Kunai * Chidori Shuriken * Lightning Style: Chidorishuriken * all known jutsu not included here Before Start of Series When his father sealed the Ten-Tails into a tree, later known as the God Tree, he extracted a small amount of the Chakra for himself. When Hagoromo split the Ten-Tails, he stole a small amount of their chakra each. He founded the Mist's Seven Swordsmen and made himself a member, until he left. Later, about the third year Naruto was in the academy, he transmitted himself into a young Uchiha. Unfortunately, he suffered an injury that caused amnesia and accidentally reverted him to a child of six years old, trapping him in the Uchiha's body. Part 1 During Part 1, he was sent on multiple missions and received a curse mark. The one of him in Team 7 went with all of the missions with them, as did the one in Team Kurenai. When he entered the Chuunin Exams, he got through the first exam by putting the proctor and all the people watching under genjutsu making it seem as if he were doing nothing, then answered all the questions with Byakugan. He accepted the 10th question ready for anything. The second part of the exam was easier. Kyuubi put the first team they saw under genjutsu, making them give his team the scroll, then using Summoning Jutsu to ride to the end as fast as possible. Along the way, they made allies with Team Kurenai, Team Baki, and Team Asuma. During the preliminary, he was pitted against Gaara (there as an odd number of people) and won by threatening him with Susanoo, then when Gaara was unfazed, suddenly appearing behind Gaara. When Gaara was still unfazed and smashed Chishiki apart, he used Izanagi to save himself, then causing a small cut on Gaara's cheek. He told him to surrender and Gaara complied. However, Gaara still moved on because he had beaten Rock Lee. He and Kyuubi were thrown against each other in the third part. There, after an entire week, the battle ended in a draw, with each person's special weapon at the other's throat. They were both promoted to Chuunin and would have been promoted to Jonin, if the rules had allowed that. When Sasuke left, and Naruto chased him, Chishiki promoted Sasuke's leave and slowed Naruto down with the Yang Style: Chidori. Interlude He trained Sasuke in kenjutsu and lightning-style in Orochimaru's hideout. He also monitered Naruto's training with Jiraiya. He was also made a Jonin,and even an ANBU Black Ops member, alongside Kyuubi while Fantomu was made a Chuunin, and later a Jonin. He trained people in the Hidden Cloud, Hidden Stone, and Hidden Sand Villages for a little while each. When Kyuubi was made an ANBU member, he taught him the 8 Eyes and Original Clone Jutsus. Part 2 He kept an eye on everyone's missions and when Team 7 ran into Sasuke, he wasn't sure whether to fight alongside his team, or subordinate. Later, when he battled Guren and her team, most of it was spent having flashbacks about training with her about using Crystal Style. He defeated Pain before Naruto did, but resurrected him and told him to kill Naruto. During the 4th Shinobi World War, he was unsure whether to fight alongside the Akatsuki or his villages. Blank Period New Era After Naruto mysteriously died of sword wounds (wonder how that happened), him and Kyuubi were candidates for Hokage, but he decided that he wanted to create his own village, therefore forfeiting the position to Kyuubi, but nooo, Kyuubi had to take half the village. Later Fantomu was officially made a member of the Yin-Yang Village. He then decided to train a team and two members of his team were later named official Jonin as well. The other was named "Wolf Prince" due to his mastery of wolves, similar to Chishiki himself. He trains Himawari daily. How else do you think she was able to knock out Naruto for ''an entire day with one blow at three years old?' When a Seven Kage Summit was called, he stood as the Hikarikage, while Kyuubi stood as the Kagenokage. Trivia * It is likely that the wood clone jutsu was based off of his clone jutsu ** However, the shadow clone jutsu was probably based off of that Quotes * (To Obito and Nagato, when paired with Kyuubi in Akatsuki) "He's an IDIOT!!! HOW do you expect me to work with him?! {this was made as a joke for my classmate, the one who designed the Kyuubi Uchiha page, please laugh} * (To Kaguya, when she fights the Shinobi forces) "Hello, sister. You stole the spotlight from me because I was stronger all those years ago, now I will be remembered...sage mode...FOR SEALING YOU!!!! * (To entire Allied Shinobi Forces) "Just sit back, relax, and watch me decimate." * (To Sasuke when he leaves for Orochimaru) "Don't worry, Orochimaru-sensei will protect you until I get there. Style: Chidori forms around hand I'll hold off Naruto for now." * "The power of electric lightning is ready."